Always
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Jayden messes up, can he fix it before he loses Mike forever.


Mike and Jayden have been dating each other in the closet for almost a year now. It's after Jayden nearly hurts himself by trying to master his skill perfectly and in doing so he takes his frustrations out on mike who's now avoiding him. Mike is training in the training room when Jayden goes over to him.

"Hey mike"

Mike doesn't respond so Jayden steps in front of the bag"

"You think I won't hit you"

"I know you won't"

"What do you want Jayden"

"To talk please"

Mike sighs and walks off Jayden follows him. They go outside. Mike sits on his table with his feet hanging over the side. Jayden walks over too him and stands in front of him.

"Let me guess you're sorry. You're sorry and you didn't mean to hurt me and you were just stressed. You would never hurt me. Am I close?"

"Just hear me out"

Mike gets off of the table.

"No I'm done ok I can't do this any more Jayden"

Mike tries to walk off but Jayden stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Mike wait please"

Mike shoves Jayden away from him.

"No how could you do that to me"

"It wasn't just you I did it to everyone else too"

"Who are you sleeping with them or me?"

Jayden: I'm sorry"

"Why"

"Being a samurai was all that I ever had. It was the only that ever matter to me the only thing I ever cared about"

"Well everything's different now you have all of us jay. You're not alone anymore"

"So you're not leaving me"

"No but things are going to have to change if this is going to work"

"Ok anything"

"One you never overwork yourself again"

"Done"

"And two we come out"

The smile on Jayden's face drops.

"What"

"You heard me we come out"

"I um"

"Yeah ok"

Mike walks off Jayden calls after him.

"Mike!"

The next day mike decides to leave. He's in the locker room packing his stuff when Jayden walks in.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes I can't take this"

"Look I know were not together anymore but I still love you and I don't want you to go"

"I know I love you too but this is all too much for me. The secrets the lies I just can't"

Mike picks up his bag.

"Wait please just talk to me"

"Don't want to talk to you I want nothing to do with you get that through your head alright"

Mike grabs his bag and walks off. Jayden sees his samuraizer on the bench he picks it up.

"You forgot your samuraizer Mike turns around.

"No I didn't. Bye Jay"

Mike leaves Jayden standing there crying. Mike finds a small one bedroom apartment three blocks away from Jayden. One day Jayden gets a call from mike telling him how much he loves him. Jayden finds out where he lives and goes over his house. The door was open so he goes in.

"Mike!"

He goes in the room to find mike unconscious with an empty pill bottle next to him. He runs over to him.

"Mike come baby wake up mike shit!"

He carries him too the bathroom and gets in the tub and starts to run water on his face. He the sticks his finger down his throat and starts slapping him in the face causing him to throw up. He then jumps up gasping for air.

"Mike Mikey breathe ok. Look at me breathe"

"Jayden"

"Shhhh it's ok. I'm here its ok"

Jayden pulls mike between his legs and wraps his arms around his waist. Mike's arm goes around Jayden's neck tightly. There both crying now and they stay like that for a while until Jayden washes them both off and gets out. There in bed sleep now, Mike is lying on Jayden's chest. The next morning mike wakes up to find Jayden not there. So he gets up and looks for him. He sees him making breakfast. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"You scared me jay"

Jayden turns around and hugs mike who hugs him back.

"Sorry baby. I just thought you might be hungry"

"Starving actually"

"Good I made all your favorites. Now go sit I'll bring it to you"

"Ok"

Mike sits at the table and Jayden brings him his food.

"Now eat it all"

"Ok I will"

After he eats he joins Jayden on the couch. Mike is sitting between Jayden's legs and Jayden has his arms around mike's waist.

"Can I ask you something Mike?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you move like three blocks away?"

"I wanted to be close to you"

"Well I'm glad you decided to move so close"

Mike smiles

"Me too, I guess you want to know why"

"You don't mind"

"No it's ok"

They set together as mike tells Jayden the whole story. Later they fall asleep on the couch. The next day mike is running his fingers up and down Jayden's leg causing him to wake up and intertwine his fingers between mikes.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you"

"Yeah right"

Mike smiles

"Hey I got something for you"

Jayden picks up his bag and pulls out mikes samuraizer.

"I think this is yours"

Mike smiles

"Thank you"

"By the way were out"

"Of what"

Mike looks up at Jayden and sees he's smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah we can be together now. No more hiding. That is if you still want to be with me"

"Of course I do"

"So will you come back? Every one misses you even me"

"Yeah I'll come back"

"I love you"

"I love you too jay"

They spend the rest of the day together

**The end**


End file.
